Park Jimin
by etsukoyukiai
Summary: Kisah Jungkook yang mengejar sang pujaan hati #apaancoba uke jimin lagi karna gw suka uke Jimin Vkookmin maknae line


**Cast : Park Jimin**

 **Jeon Jungkook and Kim Taehyung**

 **Other : muncul seiring berjalannya cerita**

 **Warn : Bahasanya sebahagia gw dan gw nggak maksud buat ngebully ataupun ngebash cast yang ada Humor garing kriuk kriuk kayak bawang goreng**

 **Dan sebagai hadiah buat gw sendiri karena ternyata udah setahun gw berada di Ffn gw dapet temen baru gw lebih suka nganggep kalian temen daripada reader #abaikan pengalaman nulis epep yang masih standar dan sorry kalau garing**

 **Etsuko Ai**

Hari-hari indah seorang Jeon Jungkook berubah 180 derajat saat kedatangan saudara sepupunya yang kampungan dari Daegu tapi Daegu di pojok mentok ujung sana signal hape aja sulit apalagi jodoh. Dan dengan begitu Pakdhe sama Budhenya Jungkook yang secara alami (?) sebagai emak bapaknya Taehyung itu nitipin titisan curut itu di rumah Jungkook dan mereka berdua mau tinggal di Hongkong btw, disini Hongkong itu negara jangan mikirin yang iya iya. Katanya pingin liat bebek karet raksasa sama sering-sering main di Disney World.

Jungkook sih seneng-seneng aja ada temennya di rumah tapi nih tapi doi sebel sama Tae gegara masa baru sehari di sekolah si anak curut yang menurut Jungkook sama sekali nggak ada cakep-cakepnya itu berhasil menyilaukan mata jutaan eh enggak ding ratusan mata maksudnya dari penghuni sekolah. Sialnya lagi fansnya si Taehyung itu hampir menyamai banyaknya fans Jungkook.

Tapi Jungkook masih bersyukur kok gegara dia nggak sekelas sama curut keturunan alien mars tapi gaes kayaknya Jungkook uring-uringan lagi kek cewe lagi PMS saat doi tau kalau alien curut itu sekelas sama gebetannya Jungkook.

"Tae Kim lu sekelas ama Jimin ya?"

"Jimin maksud lu Jimin yang mana?" tanya Taehyung bego plus muka kek nahan cepirit

Jungkook ngeliat expresi Taehyung seketika merinding disko antara dia jijik ama nahan boker ngeliat wajah hina Taehyung #digampartae

"Expresi lu bro kek orang nahan boker"

"Jiah ni anak sempet amat lu ngomentarin wajah ganteng gw yang tak tertandingi" Taehyung langsung pasang muka ganteng

"Elaaahhh tampang kek pantat beruk aja lu banggain" Jungkook langsung mendorong wajah Taehyung dengan jurus telapak tangan (?)

"Sialan lu ye daripada elu kek pantatnya panci elah gitu aja di banggain. Kampungan"

"Eh babon alay diem lu gw lupa pan pingin ngomong apa sama elu"

Dan setelahnya mereka berdua hanya diam si Jungkook masih nyoba nginget dia mau ngomong apa nah si Taehyung malah bingung dia mau ngapain.

"AHAAAA" teriak Jungkook pake toa di telinga Taehyung di tambah lampu bohlam yang nyala di atas kepalanya dia

"Eh curut curut emak ada curut eh anjiir lu ya"

Jungkook cengo ngeliatin Taehyung ternyata tuh cowo bisa latah juga ya?

"Kita lagi ngomongin Jimin"

"Oh iye gw lupa Jimin siapa yang lu maksud kok?"

"Kak kok kak Kok emang lu kira gw mangkok?"

"Iye iye selow wae nape"

"Masak lu kagak tau Jimin sih Tae?"

"Kagak lah bego gw murid baru hellooowww" jawab Taehyung alay tuh kan Jungkook pingin boker lagi

"Yang sekelas ama elu babon" Jungkook bukan lagi nahan boker doi udah nahan emosi

"Ketua kelas maksud lo?"

"Bukan Shin Jimin pe'a tapi Park Jimin"

Loading...

Loading...

Refresh...

Loading...

Kelamaan woyyyy...

"Oh yang punya pipi bulet kek bakpau itu kan?"

"Itu chubby nyet"

"Yang suaranya cempreng itu kan"

Oke Jungkook mah orangnya sabar aja doi kan kalem orangnya.

"Imut. Eh tapi kalau pas dia nyanyi suaranya bagus kok. Masa lu kagak pernah denger dia nyanyi pas kesenian." Jawab Jungkook bangga

Taehyung Cuma ngangguk aja kek orang mabok kan doi juga setuju kalau emang si Jimin suaranya merdu setau Taehyung juga dia ketua klub vokal.

"Serah lu dah yang pendek bantet itu bukan?"

Sumpah rasanya ini nanti kalau misalnya si Taehyung mabok sama kolornya Jungkook yang belom di cuci seminggu itu bukan salah Jungkook ye.

"Anjuu lu ngajak berantem ya"

Dan pada akhirnya dua makhluk tampan beda dunia mulai adu jambak-jambakan kek cewe tarik-tarikan kolor sama beha(?) apaan woyy ! terus mereka pada guling-guling di lantai ruang osis lumayanlah ruang osis yang lantainya banyak debu kayak gurun sahara itu sedikit bersih gegara ke sapu sama dua manusia aneh itu.

 **Etsuko Ai**

"Woy ! kalian pada ngapain? Mau bersihin ruang osis?"

Seketika keduanya langsung menghentikan aktivitas mereka ngeliat si Ketos udah berdiri sambil masang wajah sok preman padahal hatinya Hello Kitty itu. Dan sayangnya Ketos yang di ketahui bernama Kim Seok Jin itu sebenarnya musuh abadi dan terselubungnya Jungkook sama Taehyung gegara fansnya dia yang bejibun tapi kagak pernah di tanggepin macem Taehyung yang Flower Boy itu. Jungkook aja heran kenapa juga si Jin botol itu bisa dijadiin visualnya SMA Bangtan padahal nih menurut Jungkook masih gantengan plus kecean dia.

"Eh kagak Ko, Koko bukannya udah pulang ya?" tanya Jungkook (sok) sopan inget ye dia masih junior

"Gw mau ngambil berkas gw. Lu-lu berdua sendiri mau ngapain?"

"Emhh nggak ngapa-ngapain"

Sebenarnya sih Jin udah natep curiga ke adek kelasnya yang emang macem Tom n Jerry itu. Tapi toh itu emang bukan urusannya dia.

"Ko lu kalau mau ngungkapin perasaan caranya gimana?"

Si Jin langsung mandang Jungkook yang masang expresi serius bagi Jungkook percuma dia nanya ke makhluk asing nggak guna banget ujung-ujungnya juga kayak tadi.

"Eh lu suka sama seseorang?" tanya Jin bingung

Oke gimana doi nggak bingung coba? Si Jeon Jungkook yang dingin mirip es batu itu ternyata bisa suka sama seseorang. Dan jawabannya si Jungkook Cuma ngangguk malu-malu Taehyung yang ngeliat udah muntah pelangi di pojokan.

"Menurut gw ya? Lu cari tau dulu dia suka sama elu kagak biar kagak malu-maluin. Terus kalau emang doi juga suka sam elu, lu tembak aja dia langsung"

"Mati dong Ko"

Nyiiiuuutttt !

Taehyung kembali pundung di pojokan sambil ngurek-ngurek tanah siapa tau doi dapet harta karunnya si Rogernya One piece. Jin kembali natap Jungkook serius setelah salah satu anak alien itu udah keluar dari Galaxy Bima Sakti.

"Eh langsung Ko?"

"Ya iyelah itu tandanya lu cowo gentle Kook bukan cuman cowo yang berani nembak lewat medsos sms ama telpon doang terus di umbar-umbar kek kolor di jemuran"

"Oohh gitu ye Ko oke gw ngarti"

"Ya udah gw balik dulu ye keburu di tunggu"

 **#Kamar**

Sebenernya sih Jungkook males banget mau minta tolong ama alien pluto itu tapi mau gimana lagi ya keadaan memaksa soalnya. Mau minta tolong siapa lagi coba temen-temen Jungkook nggak ada yang sekelas ama Jimin.

"Gw bakalan dapet apa nih kalau gw bantuin elu jadian ama Jimin?"

"Gw traktir lu di ke ep ci deh"

"Brokben aja gimana?"

Tuh kan nih anak pingin ngajak berantem sama Jungkook tapi nggak papalah ngerogoh kocek asalkan dia bisa jadian sama Jimin.

"Serah lu dah" jawab Jungkook males

"Oke gw bantuin elu deh. Jadi gw harus ngapain?" si Taehyung mukanya langsung bersinar kek orang baru menang lotre sejuta won.

"Cari tau Jimin itu suka ama gw kagak?"

 **Etsuko Ai**

Paginya si Taehyung udah stand by aja di depan kelasnya nungguin Jimin. Tae aja bingung kok bisa ya si Jungkook suka ama Jimin padahal Jimin juga nggak pupuler emhh maksudnye populer juga kagak. Tinggi juga kagak? Padahal menurut Taehyung sendiri yang suka ama Jungkook tuh kayak model. Ahhh... sabodolah sebahagia Jungkook aja toh entar dia juga dapet traktiran. Dan ngebayangin dia nguras dompetnya Jungkook sampai tuh dompet kayak kopyah malah bikin Taehyung ketawa nista.

"Min" panggil Taehyung

"Napa lu? Nggak biasanya lu pagi-pagi gini udah nongol?" tanya Jimin bingung maklum dia kan wakilnya si Shin Jimin

"Gw lagi kesurupan makanya dateng pagi" jawab Taehyung sewot "Gw mau nanya nih ama elo"

"Mau nanya pr lagi lu kan?"

Duh kalau bukan karna traktirannya si Jungkook Taehyung bakalan lempar nih karung beras dari jendela kelas mereka lumayan kan kelas mereka di lantai empat.

"Anjiiirrr negatip mulu ya lu ama gw"

"Ya iyalah muka lu aja udah negatip. Idup elu aja juga negatip"

Sabar orang cakep mah kudu sabar ngadepin buntelan upil di depannya. Walaupun tangannya udah gatel pingin ngegorok leher ayam potong di depannya.

"Aiisshhh gw lempar juga lu ye. Gw serius nih Min"

"Oke emang lu mau nanya apaan?"

"Lu kenal Jeon Jungkook kagak?"

"Maksud lu anak kelas 10-F itu bukan?"

"Iye yang itu dia pan saudara gw"

"Beneran"

Busyyeeettt !

Taehyung mundur dia kaget sama Jimin kek orang kena ayan waktu dia nyebut nama Jungkook dan kesimpulannya udah pasti kalau Park Jimin ini emang suka sama Jungkook. Moga beneran jadian dan Taehyung bisa makan gratis di Brokben.

 **#Kantin**

Jungkook cuma natap taehyung kek orang yang belum makan lima tahun. Jijay sih sebenernya apalagi ngeliat Taehyung kalau makan nggak jauh ama anak teka kececeran semuanya. Dan itu yang di bilang fansnya Taehyung imut? Siapa aja nikahin Taehyung sekarang kasihan tuh anak kayak kagak keurus.

"Jadi gimana?"

"Dia suka juga kok ama elu tenang aja"

"Yakin lu?" tanya Jungkook memastikan siapa tau aja alien pluto ini boong kan

Dan jawabannya Taehyung cuma ngangguk aja cem orang lagi dugem sambil ngangkat dua jarinya bentuk V sign. Untuk memastikan Jungkook noleh ke arah Jimin yang keliatan cuek aja sambil fokus ama makanannya.

"Yakin lu Tae? Kok doi kayak cuek gitu ya?"

"Biasa sok jual mahal masalah harga diri"

Kini gantian Jungkook yang ngangguk kek orang sakit kepala di tengkuk bagian belakang

"Lu kasih ini ke dia ya?"

Taehyung natap aneh amplop warna merah yang baunya beneran deh kayaknya mbak sengkuti kalah wangi ama bau amplop.

"Apaan nih? Lu jualan minyak ye wangi amat"

"Bilang ama Jimin gw tunggu dia di lapangan belakang sekolah"

"Iye" Taehyung langsung ngerebut amplop dari Jungkook dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya.

 **Etsuko Ai**

"Taehyung?"

Taehyung langsung senyum tampan ngeliat cowo imut cetar membahana yang natap Taehyung dengan tatapan bingung. Kok beda ya kalau Jungkook yang natap dia kok rasanya sepet-sepet asem gimana gitu ya beda sama makhluk yang ada di depannya

"Lagi ngapain?" tanyanya lembut

"Jim, gw mau ngasih ini"

 **#lapangan**

Jungkook mencoba untuk menenangkan hatinya yang dag dig dug daarrrr kenapa hatiku cenat-cenut tiap ada kamu selalu tubuhku eeeaaa

"Jungkook"

Loh kok Jungkook malah merinding ya? Jungkook yakin ini suara bukan dari orang yang dia tunggu beneran dan dengan ragu Jungkook langsung noleh.

"Astaga naga demi kolornya si Mphi" batin Jungkook sambil ngelus dadanya.

Kok malah yang dateng itu cewe bukan cowo kan Jungkook pinginnya Jimin cowo berpipi chubby itu ini malah kok jadi cewe? Terus bener sih bantet tapi bukan dia juga keleuusss.

Oke positip dulu ye siapa tau aja kalau nih cewe nggak sengaja masuk terus ketemu Jungkook udah gitu aja sih doanya Jungkook.

"Aku udah nerima surat kamu"

Siapa aja veliiis tolongin Jungkook kena serangan jantung mendadak sekarang itu bukannya amplop surat yang tadi dia titipin ke Taehyung dan tanpa aba-aba lagi Jungkook langsung ngambil langkah seribu.

 **#OSIS**

Taehyung udah senyam senyum najong aja kalau bentar lagi dia bakalan di traktir makan sama Jungkook lumayanlah.

"WOY UPIL ALIEN"

Dalam sekejap mata Taehyung langsung nyungsep ke bawah meja ngedenger teriakannya si Jungkook yang di kepalanya udah muncul 10 tanduk banteng.

"SURAT GW LU KASIH KE SIAPA WOY" teriak Jungkook emosi

"Park Jimin lah siapa lagi coba?" tanya Taehyung emosi

"Park Jimin siapa monyet" sumvah Jungkook udah gemes aja pingin ngunyah kepalanya Taehyung

"Cewe pendek pipi bulet itu kan?" tanya Taehyung

"WOYYY DAKI ANOA YANG GW MAKSUD PARK JIMIN ITU COWO WOY COWO" teriak Jungkook nggak nyantae

"Wuapeehhh? Dia gebetan gw upil badak"

"Nggak dia punya gw semvak... gw lebih lama di sini"

"Gw temen sekelasnya"

Dan adu jambak mirip emak-emak rempongpun di mulai sampai mereka ngesot-ngesot di lantai kek orang cacingan (?)

"Eh curut lu berdua ngapain?"

"Koko Jin" ucap keduanya kompak ngeliat Ketos mereka

"Ko udah selesai belum?"

WHAT? Jungkook dan Taehyung memandang tidak percaya saat gebetan sama orang yang lagi mereka rebutin itu gandengan tanga ama musuh (terselubung) bebuyutan mereka. Apalagi di tambah mereka berdua gandengan tangan erat banget pula.

"Pacar Koko?" Taehyung udah was-was sementara Jungkook masih nge blank aja kayaknya otak tuh anak.

"Ohh Jimin ini tunangan gw" jawab Jin sambil senyum tamvan "Duluan ya? Jangan berantem lagi nggak baek tau"

Dan setelah kepergian ketos mereka Taehyung hanya saling pandang dan menangisi takdir masing-masing ternyata gebetan udah milik orang lain dan mereka cuma bisa nangis sambil pelukan cem teletubbies. Tapi dalam sekejap tangisan mereka langsung berhenti dan mereka sambil tersenyum licik satu sama lain.

 _Selama janur kuning belum melengkung Jimin masih bisa dimiliki HAHAHA_ batin mereka berdua lengkap dengan tawa jahat. Dan mereka pulang dengan berbagai rencana mengambil Jimin dari pelukan sang Ketos yang berstatus tunangan Jimin.

 **END**

 **Cuap-cuap :**

Jadi intinya tadi Park Jimin itu yang di maksud Jungkook ya Jimin BTS tapi si alien malah nangkepnya itu Park Jimin 15& entah kenapa tiap denger nama mereka gw pingin buat nih epep. Dan ternyata si Jimin(BTS) itu udah punya tunangan namanya Kim Seok Jin (BTS) garing ye humornya mianhae.

Btw, udah liat foto JinMin kan? Kok gw ngerasa herman ye? Tiap si Jimin muncul dengan couple baru nggak lama kemudian foto mesra KookMin muncul. Contonhnya nih pas Jimin upload pideo di twitter pake hashtag #Jin #Jimin terus nggak lama ada upload pideo pas BTS menang melon itu yang lain buat sendiri KookMin berdua. Terus Jin ama Jimin upload foto berdua eh terus sekarang lagi nyebar foto KookMin yang di greeting mereka duduk berduaan terus itu oke abaikan menurut gw Jeka nganggep Jino saingannya tapi gw juga seneng kok sama couple JinMin


End file.
